Studies are being carried out on the isolation and characterization of endonuclease activities from nuclei of cells infected with polyoma virus. Additional studies are concerned with determining the origin (host or viral) of an endonuclease activity which is associated with highly purified polyoma virus particles. Additional work is concerned with the isolation and characterization of DNA-binding proteins from polyoma infected cells.